


Winnifred in Fine Print

by Brighid



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s05e15 A Hole In The World, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brighid/pseuds/Brighid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My boo said, when it was over, that this hit as hard as "The Body" and I never really warmed to Fred but it *hurt* to watch her, to watch Wesley helpless. This was just ... difficult to watch, which I guess means the story was well told.</p></blockquote>





	Winnifred in Fine Print

Winnifred In Fine Print

This is where  
the story ends,  
little girl  
broken and breathless  
and still as stones  
in the backfields of your childhood.  
This is where the last page turns  
yellowed and fragile as might and may,  
as memories unmade and all your  
dreams undreamed.

There are heroes and happily  
ever afters but  
not this time,  
not this story,  
not for you  
little girl.  
There is only  
the way your heart  
stutters to a stop  
like a faery tale one  
line short  
of

**Author's Note:**

> My boo said, when it was over, that this hit as hard as "The Body" and I never really warmed to Fred but it *hurt* to watch her, to watch Wesley helpless. This was just ... difficult to watch, which I guess means the story was well told.


End file.
